


appetite

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dominant/Submissive, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi has a craving.





	appetite

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The third hour that passes without Tegoshi falling into slumber is the most annoying, his brain that wants to sleep battling his body that’s wide awake. He’s tried taking care of it already, quite a few times on this tour, careless to his volume level or how rough he gets because he has his own room.

It would be so easy to just sneak in. He already has key for the surprise wake-up that’s scheduled for tomorrow, which of course only he knows about or it wouldn’t be much of a surprise. He’s supposed to surprise Ryo this time, and the thought has kept him awake at night – Ryo and him alone in a hotel room with a camera, nobody has to know but them. Cute Tegoshi can get away with saying the tape got ruined; they’ll just give him another one and ask him to please try again.

He wonders how many he could get before he’d actually get in trouble. Watching himself and Ryo be intimate together time after time; he’s hard again at the thought. It doesn’t do anything for him when he reaches down to squeeze, and he groans in frustration as he tosses and turns yet again.

The key shines tauntingly in the dim light from across the room that Tegoshi didn’t want to get up and turn off. It wouldn’t be too far, only across the hall. Nobody would know. The thought of Ryo pushing him away never crosses his mind. Ryo would do anything for him, even _this_.

“Ryo-tan,” he whispers, squirming from his discomfort. “Come to me.”

Not that he thought it would actually work, but the others seem to think he has telepathic powers and thought he would give it a shot. His last resort a failure, he reluctantly rolls out of bed and puts on his robe before dropping a few things in his pockets and snatching both his and Ryo’s keys from the nightstand.

He stands in the hallway for a long time, wondering if anyone is watching the security cameras and wondering what in the hell he’s doing. His hair has to be sticking up in forty different directions, his eyelids droopy and his erection very evident in just a courtesy robe.

A few deep breaths later, Tegoshi decides now or never and shoves the key in the lock, figuring that this is as good a time as any to see how light of a sleeper Ryo is in preparation for tomorrow night.

Not that he really cares right now. It would be easier if Ryo was already awake. As it is, Ryo has buds in his ears and doesn’t notice anything until Tegoshi flops rather unceremoniously onto his bed.

“Nrgh,” Ryo mumbles, halfheartedly swatting at him as he rolls onto his stomach. He’s only wearing boxers, which has Tegoshi’s eyes lavishing attention on every exposed inch of his body before reaching for the hand that attempted to harm him.

Ryo’s finger slides easily past his lips, making Ryo squirm and rock against the mattress as a deep groan emerges from his throat. He doesn’t wake up, so Tegoshi keeps going, sucking in a second and pushing them in and out like they’re a different part of Ryo’s anatomy, one which is currently rubbing against the bed if the way Ryo’s hips are moving is any indication.

Tegoshi refuses to have Ryo unconscious for this and carefully lies down next to him, gently dragging his lips along the top of Ryo’s shoulder blade and up the back of his neck. Ryo squirms some more and lets out a moan with his next breath, and when he still doesn’t wake up Tegoshi’s tired of waiting around.

Gently he rolls Ryo over, placing him on his back and staring wide-eyed at the straining bulge in his boxers, the one he put there and the one he’s going to take care of. He wonders how big it is, if he could handle it or if he should make Ryo take his, knowing the answer to the latter before he even reaches for Ryo’s waistband.

He’s pretty sure Ryo adores him enough to do whatever he wants. And if not, Tegoshi is very confident in his powers of seduction. Like now, as he pushes down the front of Ryo’s boxers and licks his lips as the thick cock springs free, seeming to head right for his mouth like it knows where it’s supposed to go.

Tegoshi accepts it, slowly sucking him in while Ryo arches his back and chokes on his breath, fingers clenching in the sheets as he wakes up and moans for real.

“Ryo-tan,” Tegoshi whispers against the tip, his tongue flicking into the slit between words. “I want you.”

Ryo’s eyes slowly open, squinting through the darkness at what he cannot see. “Am I dreaming?”

“Yes,” Tegoshi tells him. “You’re dreaming, and I’m here to make you mine.”

Ryo moans in response, but that might be because Tegoshi takes him all the way into his mouth, swallowing around the length and clawing at the sheets on either side of him to release frustration. Just the taste of Ryo is driving him crazy with _want_ ; he doesn’t think he could stop even if Ryo does try to push him away.

Which he won’t. Tegoshi gets whatever he wants when it comes to Ryo.

Ryo’s fingers slide into his hair and tug, pulling him back just enough to not choke him with his release. His cock slips from Tegoshi’s lips as the rest of him lay boneless on the bed, skin shining with a thin layer of sweat and chest heaving with every breath.

Tegoshi swallows and crawls up Ryo’s body, giving the other no choice about tasting himself as Tegoshi dives into his mouth, claiming those lips for his own and instantly prying them apart with his tongue. Ryo’s hands find their way inside his robe, pushing it down his shoulders before wrapping his fingers lightly around Tegoshi, just enough to tease.

Tegoshi doesn’t like to be teased and growls, kissing Ryo harder as he pushes up for more friction and grabs what he needs from his robe. Ryo doesn’t know what’s coming as Tegoshi lubes up his fingers, roughly pulling Ryo towards him with one arm while placing the slicked fingers between his legs.

“Tego-nyan,” Ryo moans into his mouth, jumping a little at the first contact to his rim. “What are you doing?”

“Making love to you,” Tegoshi whispers, taking advantage of Ryo’s shocked gasp to push one finger inside. “You want it.”

“I want it,” Ryo repeats, rocking back towards the intrusion as it becomes more pleasurable. “Tegoshi?”

“It’s me,” Tegoshi assures him, pushing the hair out of his face with his free hand while the other ups it to two. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah,” Ryo exhales, dropping Tegoshi’s erection in favor of clutching onto his arms, spreading his legs as wide as he can manage in this position. “I want you.”

Tegoshi smiles. “Soon, Ryo-tan. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me, it’s okay,” Ryo says, now digging his nails into Tegoshi’s skin and nibbling at his neck. “It won’t hurt in a dream.”

Tegoshi almost tells him the truth, but then he gets a third finger in and moans out loud at the thought of that being around his cock. He stretches Ryo a little roughly, seeing if he can handle it, which he certainly can judging by the way he’s practically fucking himself on Ryo’s fingers and begging for it.

“You want it?” Tegoshi taunts him. “Take it.”

He’s immediately shoved onto his back, Ryo straddling his lap and leaning down to kiss him as he snatches the tube and coats Tegoshi not nearly as generously as he should. Tegoshi’s about to stop him when he’s surrounded by a suffocating heat, Ryo impaling himself without any kind of easement. He cringes, waiting for Ryo’s pained outcry, but when he looks up all he sees is Ryo’s face contorted in ecstasy. Then he’s staring down at Tegoshi, offering an almost doting look as he slowly begins to move and has Tegoshi scratching the sheets again.

Ryo’s presumably too sleepy to hold himself up and falls forward, still pushing back while panting into Tegoshi’s chest. Tegoshi spreads his legs and plants both feet on the bed to allow momentum to thrust upwards, sharply, making Ryo practically shriek as his body clamps down around Tegoshi and clues him towards the spot he just hit.

A groan escaping with every breath, Tegoshi keeps it up, his nails now pressing into the flesh above Ryo’s hips and possibly breaking skin; Ryo doesn’t seem to mind with the way his breathing has become uneven and some version of Tegoshi’s name seems to be all he can say.

“Touch yourself,” Tegoshi hisses, trying his best to go slowly so he doesn’t lose it so soon. “Get yourself off while I’m inside you – I want to feel it.”

Ryo answers with a moan, obligingly balancing on one arm while the other slides between them to coil fingers around his length. His noises get louder and higher in pitch as his body gets tighter around Tegoshi, leading the latter to bite his lip and push through the resistance, on the edge of orgasm and shaking with the force of holding it back.

“Ryo-tan,” he moans, interrupted by breaths. “Come.”

Like he was waiting for the order, Ryo lets go, shuddering with his whole body in a way that Tegoshi can feel for a fraction of a second before he follows. It seems to tear through his whole body, all of his strength pulling Ryo as close as possible so that Tegoshi can release deep inside him, his entire length constricted by the waves of Ryo’s orgasm.

Ryo immediately falls to the side, curling up next to Tegoshi and stroking his hair affectionately. Tegoshi considers staying, waking up with Ryo in his arms and seeing his face when he realizes that it wasn’t a dream at all, but true to his nature Tegoshi wonders how long he can keep this up before Ryo drives himself insane with these unnatural ‘dreams’ haunting him.

As he creeps out of the room, Tegoshi thinks about the surprise wake-up tomorrow night and decides to leave the video on Ryo’s computer.

After a couple weeks of playing dreamcatcher.


End file.
